What the hell?
by shirokid213
Summary: Zoro's a marine, Luffy's a young criminal boss. They're best friends and no one knows. Luffy struggles to face his past, present and soon, future with the people who has been with him since when he was younger and of course, his supportive gang. And I suck at summaries. Sorry xD Try it though? Some mild language. AU. Bits of OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

***surrenders* I didn't have courage to actually post this but...someone told me to. And it took a lot of time...to convince me... It's OOC because I just can't write Luffy child-like...I mean, I can but...Anyways, there's still that childish -ness in Luffy here. I did my best! Sorry?**

**I'm the worst at describing. **

**There will be asterisks. ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the characters in the story...Unless there's an OC... but there's none.**

* * *

><p>''Stop chasing me!"<p>

He shouts.

Desperately running.

"No way! Do you want me to lose my job?!"

One replies to the other's command.

Desperately chasing.

"'M tired! I don't wanna go back to Impel Down, you know?!"

Another shout, need more oxygen. Tired.

"Who would want to, huh, idiot?! That place is hell!"

The other replies, once again, in a form of another shout.

The running teenager turns into an alley he is accustomed to. It lead to a place.

The place where he grew up.

Gray Terminal.

It's quite an isolated place where the city people throw scrap and other unusable things and it is deemed dangerous because of the bandits and other "dangerous" people inhabiting it. Thus, it was isolated with walls over 10 ft. tall, making the option of climbing over it useless. The only way being the entrance. With cops guarding it._  
><em>

"Ah...He! That idiot!"

He follows the teenager into the alley and immediately figured out that the teen was on the wall separating Gray Terminal and the city.

"Luffy! How many times did I tell you that when you're being chased by a marine, never go to Gray Terminal?!" says the man...or rather, a marine, with green hair, three identical gold earrings on his left ear lobe, three swords tucked with who-knows-what over his right hip. Two of his swords are "Great Grade Swords", a step lower than the highest quality swords. The Wado Ichimonji, the sword with a white hilt, a circular hand-guard and white sheath, the other sword being Shusui, the black-bladed sword with the flower-like edges of its hand guard. It has no accessories whatsoever on its hilt, being wrapped in black silk. Its kashira*****, hand guard , and kojiri end cap***** are golden and its sheath is black. His last sword, the Sandai Kitetsu, is a "Grade Sword", the lowest possible rank for a named blade. Its hand-guard is golden and is shaped like a cross. The sheath of the sword is deep red and continues the design of the hilt. The kojiri end cap is also golden in color.

It's weird, he has three swords yet a marine.

A marine swordsman.

He's actually allowed to bring three swords all over the town and though having enough knowledge of the usage of guns, he doesn't use it.

Maybe he does.

Seldom.

"A reeeeaaaaalllyyy loooottt of times, Zoro!"

The raven-haired teen sitting on top of the "fence" or "wall" wearing a straw hat and an open, red, long-sleeved cardigan, replies with a large grin.

"Hey, I know you don't wanna go to Impel Down but...why did you even become a guy associated with the gangs? A notorious one, at that. On top of everything, you're their boss! "

"It's not my fault, though!" the said brat, or teen, replies in a childish tone.

"Hey, come down here, Luffy." Zoro says. Or starts another conversation.

Maybe.

"Why?"

"Just come here."

"Fine!"

The teen..jumps off the...wall. Is he human?!

Zoro asks, "Did you want to be a criminal, though?"

"I mean, like, if you didn't, you wouldn't have a sky-high bounty like that."

"Well...Sir Roronoa, it isn't really half bad. Want to try being a bad guy?"

Luffy smiles uncharacteristically...It almost seemed like a guy having a high rank or something. A professional's smile.

The green-haired marine proceeds to pinching the young boss's cheek sidewards.

"Hey, Luffy," Zoro starts.

"STOP. WITH. THE. FORMALITIES. I can't even stomach it if you speak to me like that when I know you're a rude asshole with the black hole as his stomach. You never know where all the food you swallow goes! And no, I want my job right now, thank you very much" He replied the last part with sarcasm in his tone.

The _marimo, _or rather, the green-haired swordsman-marine lets go of the pinched cheeks, which have turned slightly red, without a moment's notice, making the young boss complain.

"I know that you know my brothers and _you_ call me a "human with inhumane flexibility" but that doesn't mean you're allowed to pinch my cheeks whenever you want, Zoro!"

"Yep, we do. And it's true." He replies almost immediately after the teen had finished with his short nickname story.

"But...you really need to go back to work already. You've been gone for two whole hours, including the time you've chased me all over the town."

"Yeah, sure." The said person turns back but then, the younger teen reminds him,

"Don't get lost. Just go to the right then go straight. You'll see a place named Baratie there. Beside, on the left side of Baratie, there should be an alley. Go there then it should lead you to where you left your squad. Loguetown, right? Never go up the walls or anything. Don't slice anything up, either. The pathway will just lead you there, understood?"

"Sure...hey, what do you take me for?!"

"A marine-swordsman who obviously goes right when I say left, goes left when I say right. Does the opposite of the direction I tell him. Gets lost every minute. When a person says "Follow me" somewhere along the way, you would actually turn to a corner even if that someone never did. In short, you have zero sense of direction." The teen replies, jokingly looking up the sky, as if reminiscing about the past.

Or really is reminiscing about the past.

"You're the ones who gives horrible directions!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'll go with you, in case you get lost." The teen suggests.

"Hell no! I can do this!"

Zoro runs out of the alley they were currently in and turned to the total opposite direction Luffy gave him.

"Zoro, it's to the right! The other waaayy!"

* * *

><p>Zoro finally met up with his squad after following Luffy's instructions.<p>

Purupurupuru...purupurupuru...purupurupuru

"Sir, the Den Den Mushi." A random marine says.

"Answer it."

Clack.

"Roronoa reporting."

"Roronoa, how did it go with Straw Hat?"

"He escaped, Sengoku."

"Why did you let him escape?!"

"I didn't. He just escaped."

"You're hopeless!"

Clack.

Oh, he hung up.

Afterwards...

_Oh, how rare, he didn't get lost while following directions. Might be one of the world's most mysterious happenings..._

_..._

"Sir, did you not get lost?" The squad asks in unison.

"No."

"Sir, how did that happen? That's impossible, sir!"

"What do you take me for, idiots?!"

"A commander whose sense of direction is zero percent, sir!" And so the hell-ish scolding begins.

Courtesy to their green-haired captain.

* * *

><p><strong>* Meanwhile *<strong>

"Oi, Luffy, did you get chased again?"

A blonde with a part of his hair covering most of the right side of his face, showing his left distinctive eyebrow which forms a spiral at the inner end, and smoking a cigarette, wearing a black suit with a tie and long-sleeved buttoned shirt, who sits down on the arm of the couch Luffy is lying on, asks.

"Sanji...Yeah. By a Marine Commander. 'Till Gray Terminal." Luffy replied lazily, slouching.

"Are you an idiot?! What if that marine is gonna tell that you went to Gray Terminal?! They'll find us here!" The blonde, Sanji, the gang's cook, who just sat down, sat up and yelled at the young boss.

_"Oh yeah, he doesn't actually know that Zoro's my bestfriend. Okay, crap."_

"Nah, don't worry, no one will. He won't tell on us."

"How will you know that, huh?!"

"Intuition." He lied. Lies can now easily escape through his teeth, unlike when he was younger. He was a terrible liar. But now, he's twenty-five. And he's a better liar.

"Crappy leader!" Sanji sighs. "It's always been like this. Fine. Bring it on!"

Knock. Knock.

"Hmm?"

The sound of a door being kicked down behind the couch they were sitting on was heard and a beautiful long, orange-haired woman with a tattoo - a pinwheel with some sort of tangerine design - wearing revealing green and white bikini top, tight jeans, high-heeled sandals, and a pair of earrings. Her outfit is quite revealing.

"Naaaammmiii-swwwaaaaannn~~!" Sanji runs to Nami with his eyes turned into hearts.

The beautiful woman named Nami, as Sanji had mentioned, smacked him on the head because of his antics. Annoying antics.

"Quit it!"

"Yeeesssssss!" says the cook, still swooning over Nami.

"What was all that fuss awhile ago about?"

Sanji regains his composure and says, "The crappy leader let a marine chase him, a marine commander, until Gray Terminal. He says that the marine won't be telling on us and _assures _us that it's his "_intuition" _telling him that. And he is NOT showing any remorse of leading us into danger, as always."

"Oh. Luffy..." Nami starts to flame up...or burn...or that's her aura... and it's telling both men to scram. Too late.

Bonk!

"Ouch!" Luffy shouts.

"Namiiiii...you didn't have to hit me, you know..." Luffy tears up because of the impact Nami's smack had caused him.

A vein pops up.

"I did have to hit you!"

"Luffy-san," a voice interrupts them. "It's about time."

**Xx**Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****Xx****

* * *

><p><strong>... It's not planned at all. It's a random idea and I just wrote and wrote and wrote. I'm sooooorrryyyy for writing OOC stuff TT_TT How's it...?<strong>

**Kashira - is the pommel at the end of the hilt. **

**Kojiri end cap - the protective fitting at the end of the sheath. It's the end of the sheath.**

**If I said "tsuba" that's the hand guard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeahhh... so here...the second chapteeeerrrr xD I quite did the update continuously because there were no classes yet. Tomorrow there're classes already soooo...I will probably update on random days. **

**BY THE WAY I just noticed I PLACED MARINES ON LAND! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON WATER. WITH A BOAT. OR A SHIP! BUT NEVER MIND! IN THIS AU, MARINES WILL BE SORT OF COPS... OR THEY ARE PLAYING THE ROLES OF COPS. I realized it after I finished writing the second chapter!**

**Decide if this chapter is boring but I kinda had fun writing it :3**

**Zoro is as old as Luffy. They're both 25. I placed 22 before so yeah. They are 25, as stated in the first chapter  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Of course I don't. One of the reasons I can only create fanfics xD Eiichiro Oda is the owner of One Piece and its characters..**

* * *

><p>"Luffy-san," A voice interrupted them.<p>

"It's time." The voice by the door of the room shows up with a neatly folded red, long-sleeved buttoned shirt (polo), a necktie, and a black suit hanged on a hanger.

"Please change into these." The voice was revealed to be a man in his late thirties, wearing a black top hat, coat, trousers, and blue cravat. His coat's inner linings are orange in color.

"Ah, Brook. Thanks. Gimme 5 minutes." Luffy proceeds to get the clothes from the now named man, Brook, who had brought it for him. He went to a room in the room they were in. Kind of mini-room or something.

As he had said earlier, within 5 minutes, he had already changed into the formal attire.

While changing, he could not help but remember the time he found out he had a dad and his dad was a world-renowned criminal. A boss of a notorious gang who was opposed to the current government. Or was that marines? Who knows?

Let's say, it was an ordinary day in Woop Slap's house. Then his grandfather, Garp, suddenly barged in through the wall, just to have a cool entrance. He was 12 or 13 during those times. And Garp suddenly talked about blah blah blah he wants Luffy to be a marine blah blah blah. Then while fixing the heavily damaged wall and dealing with his men who are complaining about the entrance the old man had made, his tongue _accidentally_ slipped and said that Monkey D. Dragon was Luffy's father. Did he tell you that Garp was a marine vice-admiral and he brought his men with him? Do you know how shocked his men were? They were shouting like there's no tomorrow, panicking. Not only them. But the people who heard it were screaming there heads off, too. By the way, their eye balls magically went out of their eye sockets as they heard the news. And as magically as they had went out, they had gone back once again.

Oh, then his _beloved_ grandfather told them, including Luffy and everyone who heard it, to _forget it._

_Did he expect to let everybody forget a rather astounding news? _

"Brook, what's on 20:00? Is there anything scheduled?"

"Yes. Meeting with Eustass "Captain" Kid and his group in their underground base, Maubeugemour, New World." answered Brook, who is Luffy's secretary.

"Eustass, huh...Thanks, Brook."

"No problem."

Luffy, now in his formal attire, walks out of the room together with Sanji and Nami, heading towards the meeting place (before 20:00) scheduled by a certain surgeon, who had proposed an alliance with the Straw Hats. Well, he's a criminal, even if he's quite a good surgeon.

Meeting Place:  
>Partys Bar (Room 1502), Foosha Village, Goa Kingdom<p>

Time:  
>17:00<p>

Current Time:  
>16:45<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The three of them enter Partys Bar after 30-40 minutes of travelling from Gray Terminal to the Foosha Village. They always had permission to go inside the underground part, (Yeah, there's an underground) only permitted for criminals. Not all are criminals, mostly misfits, actually, usually coming from the Gray Terminal. The underground is quite large and has rooms but, of course,

The young woman or usually known as the bartender at Partys Bar, who wears a yellow kerchief with red polka dots as design, white long-sleeved blouse orange skirt reaching her calves and orange sneakers with white soles, Makino, is quite the mother figure of Luffy.

As usual, Sanji swoons over her, making Nami hit him on his head, hard. Makino, as a gentle, beautiful lady she is, she told Nami that she didn't have to hit Sanji because it looked like it hurt.

Sanji, when he found out that Makino was already there with Luffy ever since he was a kid, acting like his mother figure, was really depressed, saying, "Why do always have beautiful women with youuuuu?!"

"Sanji, Nami, we're gonna be laaateeee! I don't really want a surgeon cutting me open and collecting my innards to sell 'em because we're late." Luffy complains after 10 minutes of their bickering. It's already 16:55 and the person's strict about time.

"Bye, Makino-chan, we gotta go." Sanji says his farewell to Makino calmly, which is rare. _Calmly._

They go to a door to the left of the bar counter. Beyond the door was a staircase leading down.

As they reach another door at the end of the staircase, they hear loud noises coming from the other side.

Of course, people are at it again. Partying blah blah blah. Drunk people everywhere, again.

Nami opens the door and of course, the partying, drunk people everywhere description was indeed the case. In fact, it was worse than drunk people everywhere. People who drank too much were sprawling on the floor. And the place looked like it was run over a truck or something. Mess everywhere.

They continue down a corridor at the right of the entrance, looking for Room 1502, where the "client" or "visitor", as they'd usually call it, was waiting. The time is 16:59. One minute more.

Luffy goes to a room without a label. The other rooms had label but this had none. Just a plain brown colored door with a golden-ish door knob.

He opens the door, of course, and a man wearing a blue long-sleeved sweatshirt that has a yellow colored smiley of some sort and holding a nodachi, a rather long sword, is seen sitting on the couch beside a small, round table in the middle of the room.

"Straw Hat-ya, Black Leg-ya, Nami-ya, finally. You sure are early. It's been awhile." The creepy man sitting on the couch greets them with a creepy smile or a calm smile, to be exact, they just find it creepy, in a politely sarcastic manner.

Luffy checks the time. 17:01. Great. Late.

"Trafalgar Law. How nice of you to greet us. Aren't you gonna dissect us or something for being late?" Luffy coats his words with sarcasm down to the last bit. Yep, he's capable of having sarcastic jokes now. The three proceed to sit on the couch across the one Trafalgar is sitting on.

"How many times do _I_ have to tell you that's just a stupid rumor?"

"You did _try_ to kill me last time, though."

"I did not. You were just acting stupidly and I just had the urge to throw five scalpels to pin you on the wall. So I did."

Luffy and the other two shivers mildly at the memory.

Okay, long story short, Law and the Straw Hats were having a serious meeting somewhere then Luffy saw a soldier toy near the wall. Then he went over there and played with it. And ignored Law everything was saying. Law got annoyed and pinned him on the wall with 5 new scalpels he had. Supposedly, according to him, he was gonna cut Luffy in half with his Kikoku (the name of his nodachi) but Penguin and Bepo, both his subordinates, stopped him.

Okay. Flashback, cut! On with the story.

"We're here to accept your offer, Law." Nami cuts their bickering off for good. If she didn't, it might as well have continued 'till the next day.

"What offer?" Luffy asks, head tilting to the side.

"You're the one who decided this, idiot! Can you actually be a little serious right now?!" Sanji yells at him and hits him hard on the head. The usual treatment for the idiots who are being idiots.

"Fine, fine." Luffy jokingly place his hands in mid-air, as if surrendering.

"So, again, we'll be taking on your offer. From now on, we'll be your allies, Trafalgar D. Water Law, until _our_ goal, the goal of this very alliance is accomplished." Luffy stands up and holds out his hand for a handshake to make the "contract" valid and official. Papers will be signed later on. Annoying papers.

That's one of the reasons why Nami is there. Other reasons are preventing Luffy from making idiotic and stupid choices, stop bickering, control Sanji for obvious reasons and etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro's Side (Marine base, Logue Town)<strong>

"Roronoa, where the hell are you?! The meeting is starting. Don't tell me you are lost in a MARINE BASE you've been IN a lot of TIMES?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" yells another man from the other side of the den den mushi.

"Smoker! You gave me bad directions, how are you expecting me to follow it?"

_He sure has zero sense of direction. I'm pretty sure I gave the idiot wrong instructions. I'm also sure he went to the opposite direction the minute I gave him the instruction. _Smoker thought.

"Roronoa, stay there! Don't move! You have zero sense of direction so just stay put. You're in front of a large door, right?" Smoker ordered him. Awhile ago, he heard the same thing he said just outside the door. Roronoa must be out there, in front of where he is heading.

"Yeah, I'm in front of some large door."

"Good. Open it. That's where you are heading."

_I guess you gotta give him opposite directions on purpose._ Smoker figured and decided to use it the next time he orders Zoro.

"Oh." came a quite blunt reply from Zoro.

Clack. They both put down the den den mushi.

"Roronoa, you're late again. But anyways, let's start. Recently, Straw Hat has been on the move. And just a few hours ago, we located him and Roronoa lost him, correct?" Sengoku starts the meeting quite late. The ones who attended the meeting were the 3 admirals, Aokiji, Akainu and Kizaru, the fleet admiral who is currently facilitating the meeting, then Vice-admiral Garp, Vice-admiral Smoker and another vice-admiral, and Zoro with 2 other captains.

"Yes. But move on to the point, old man. We're not really here to recall awhile ago, are we?" Zoro barks back, quite pissed off that he's recalling the incident.

"The problem is, he's a dangerous potential that can shaken the whole World Government. The whole world. And the Celestial Dragons are complaining that one day, Straw Hat would barge inside the Holy Land. Though I do not exactly know why Straw Hat would raid Mariejois. Maybe he was...nevermind. It's just not possible. Or maybe it is."

"So?"

"We have to eliminate him."

* * *

><p><strong>I doubt it's exciting. I doubt they can eliminate him. That's impossible. xD What was Sengoku saying "Maybe he was..." What do you think? <strong>

**Review though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update is the first thing I'd say (though there's no set date for updates, I find it quite late)**

**Took quite awhile...Sorry. **

**Oh yeah, I read the latest chapter in the manga (Chapter 767) and noooooo! TT^TT **

**This chapter may be quite boring. Forgiveeee meeeeeeee**

**Thank you for your support, follows, favorites and reviews. Makes me happy and encouraged. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and its characters.**

**Sorry for the long A/N...**

**Please enjoy :3 **

* * *

><p>"Impossible." Zoro comments in a whisper, eyes widening, astounded by the earlier statement. Though he did whisper it to himself, the others seemed to catch it because all heads are turned to him. Well, the room was covered with silence so they'd hear most of the noise made.<p>

"Roronoa, are you doubting the Marines?" A fair-skinned man with quite pronounced facial features and short black hair, though most of it is covered by a standard Marine cap, who is wearing a crimson colored suit with a light pink rose on his left breast pocket, asks Zoro while eyeing him suspiciously.

"No, sir." Zoro responds though he actually doubts the Marines. Besides, it's impossible for them to actually eliminate Luffy. That happy-go-lucky guy suddenly dying will be a shocking thing for Zoro.

_Shit. Almost. Almost. It really is hard to do this. Akainu almost noticed. My tongue almost slipped into shouting. . . ALMOST. This will not happen again. _

* * *

><p><strong>Luffy (Partys Bar, Foosha Village, Goa Kingdom)<strong>

**Time: 17:30**

Both Law and Luffy's parties go out of the room, seeing they were done with their business. Law's colleagues or subordinates were out, or so he said.

Going to the so-called Lobby, where drunk people sprawled on the floor and mess in all directions was earlier, they found the drunk bodies of Penguin and Shachi, with Bepo, shaking them awake.

"Bepo, why didn't you stop them?" Law sighs. These fools are idiots, are they not?

The fluffy bear goes into "depressing mode" and says apologetically while bowing his head low, "I'm so sorry that I didn't stop them, sir."

"That's fine, just bring them to the car. Though the driver's knocked out. You'll be the one driving later, Bepo. Let's go." Law assures and orders Bepo, quite used to his over-apologetic attitude and "depressing mode" he goes into while he's in the "over-apologetic mode".

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

While walking up the stairs to the main Partys Bar...

Luffy along with Nami and Sanji. Law with Bepo carrying drunk Sha

"Straw Hat-ya, what do you plan to do next?"

"Meet with Eustass. You?"

"Hmm... Base. You, of all people, know that those people in the lobby hate Warlords. So, tell me, why should I be sitting here, lazing around with a dozen of potential killers? I'd rather go back to our base." Law sighs once again. Honestly, why couldn't this guy here _deduce_ a simple outcome?

"True. Hmm? Makino?" Luffy notices Makino standing near the door that leads to the main part of Partys Bar.

"Luffy? Shhhh...Marines." Makino talked to him in a whisper barely heard but Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Law and Bepo did catch the word "marines". Meaning, marines are in Partys Bar Part 1 and they are probably here for inspection. What a pain.

Good thing, though not said earlier, the door seen outside is a doorway to the "women's bathroom" - which is apparently a disguise because it _is_ a bathroom but they don't use it, no one does. - and the wall behind the door is tiled. However, on the first tile below, first column and first row, there is a switch hidden beneath the tile. Yes, you can get the tile off. Press the switch then, there!, you have your newly opened doorway that leads to the stairs they were climbing up awhile ago.

They hear murmurs like, "Check that, check this!" by, of course, no other than the Marines.

10 minutes has passed by and someone said, "The Marines are done inspecting." just enough for them to hear. Woop Slap, most probably. The town mayor.

10 minutes passed by and Luffy is close to sleeping. Though Nami and Sanji sometimes take turn in hitting his head. Not anymore that hard because they're almost falling asleep, considering the stress their leader placed on them.

They stand up and Makino opens the "secret door" or whatever you'd want to call it. And of course, they'd go out of the bathroom they were in.

They Straw Hats and the Heart gang went to their separate ways after exiting the bar's back door. The Straw Hats went and headed for Maubeugemour, New World by car, of course. This trip is gonna take an hour and a half or something. 18:00 already...sooo around 19:30 they should arrive there in Kid's base.

* * *

><p>The whooollleeee ride was quite amusing and boring for Luffy. Boring because their was nothing to do and the way everything they pass by was just a blur of lights was simply amusing.<p>

After the hour an a half, or even more, considering the trouble they went through before they entered Kid's territory, of travelling to Kid's, they finally reached their destination.

"Yo." A pale man sporting quite a heavy make up and flaming red hair greets them in the hallway while leaning on the wall.

**Flashback (Entering Kid's territory)**

"Who are you people?!" Some unknown guy in the shadows then grabbed Luffy by the neck and aimed a gun at his head, clearly not knowing who he is.

"Hey, it's rude to greet guests like that." Sanji comments on the man's behavior with his cigarette still in his mouth. Not that they were expecting some sugar-coated words and welcome greetings. Or something like that. They did enter a territory that is not theirs, after all.

Normal reactions from these low-ranked people.

Some crowd of people had gathered around them. Of course, they're subordinates of the earlier guy.

The guy was quite offended. He slowly pulled the trigger then...

BANG!

A shot was made, though it was not heard by any soul because the pistol he was holding was equipped by a suppressor. Though suppressors cannot make any firearm completely silent, they knew that no one heard because there was no panicking or screaming. Besides, they were deep in an alley in Merveille, Maubeugemour, New World. Besides, if one did hear, who would want to be a target of trouble forever?

But, unfortunately for the man, Luffy had dodged and punched him right in the face after ducking a millisecond before he had pulled the trigger. Luffy had inhumane reflexes, too. He had years of practice and those years had payed off.

Sanji, throwing his cigarette up in the air, using his "Quasi", did a double-handed handstand , spun around and kicked the opponents surrounding them. He did an "Anti-Manner Kick Course" to the giant-ish guy who grabbed Nami and tried to take her as hostage.

"Okay, that's enough." A tall, lanky man with long, wild blonde hair that falls down to his thighs and wearing a full-head helmet says, seeming amused by the earlier events.

Sure enough, both parties, the Straw Hats and the unknown men's, stopped to stare at the newly arrived man.

"Oh, it's just you, Killer." Luffy then goes back to beating up the men.

"Straw Hat, those are on our side. More like, my men." Killer's vein pops up on his forehead, seeing Luffy was not going to mind him. And the number of his men are decreasing. Most of them passed out already.

The people, excluding Nami and Sanji, were shocked beyond disbelief. All of them had their jaws opened and they were speechless. Those who are conscious did, of course.

"K-k-killer-s-san and S-s-straw H-hat?!"

They all exclaimed at the same time after they got over the shock enough to speak, though they were stuttering.

"Really? Oh, sorry." Then Luffy grinned at him as if that could be settled with a simple sorry.

Killer sighs. _Won't Luffy ever change?_ He thought.

"Anyways, let's go in. We're wasting time here."

They entered a small building, which is a complete lie. As it turns out, the half of it, or, I think, more than 2 floors are underground while the other 2 is above ground. Basically, it was a large building. Reaaally large and it's Kid's base. How the Marines miss something like this is a complete mystery. Everything is up to Kid and Killer's brains. Dunno with Kid. Just kidding.

And so, they went down some stairs and walked some corridors. So, here they are, in this situation.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Yo, Straw Hat." A pale man sporting quite a heavy make up and flaming red hair greets them in the hallway while leaning on the wall, smiling.

"Hi, Eustass!" came the greeting from the over-active Luffy.

"Luffy, what are we here for again?" asked Nami, rubbing her forehead, as if to soothe it from the headache.

"Something."

She sighs.

Luffy whispers something to Kid, while pointing to Sanji and Nami repeatedly, with Killer listening. After awhile, Kid sighed, nodded and turned to the duo who was left out of the conversation.

"This idiot here wants to talk to us for something. You can do almost anything. Just not anything as reckless as Luffy. And you can't roam around the building. Stay in the lobby and do whatever you want there. If you ever try roaming around the building, I'll - " His smile became something that of a wild animal, ready to kill its prey anytime but Luffy immediately interrupts him and punches his arm.

"Just do everything he said, Nami, Sanji." Luffy told them then he enters the room first, followed by Kid then Killer. Killer, as the last person who entered the room, closed the door.

"Did he just call Luffy "Luffy"? He usually calls Luffy "Straw Hat"..." Nami realizes after the door had been shut.

It seems that they both realized that they still have very little information about their leader's life.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And so, I cut it here xD**

**It might disappoint you, sorry...**

**I revealed quite a lot...I think xD**

**Please review though xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait, ... I have, like, ZERO naming sense. Sorry in advance for Kid's nickname. AND Kid's like super OOC here or something. Yeah, he is. Sorry. I'll have him in character the next time he appears. I'll try hard xD**

**BTW. Srsly. This will be an over-the-place chapter (lol). And, the story at the beginning is some sort of flashback. They're still 12 years old. Kid, Killer and Luffy, I mean... and I edited this xD****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Euuukiiiiiiiii! Wait for me!" A childish voice called out from a balcony to someone leaning on the utility post right outside the house.<p>

The said person called turned his head back to look at the person from the balcony who had named him an embarrassing nickname, though he does know who that was, even without looking because there was only one person who never stops calling him that.

"Stop calling me that. I'll seriously leave you behind." True enough, he spun around his heels and started walking to the school where they study in.

"Hey! Wait!" said the raven haired 12 year old, starting to pick up his speed, buttoning his uniform then wore his shoes. He went downstairs, tumbling all over the place, causing quite a ruckus at 6:30 in the morning, and grabbed a sandwich, something which rarely happens, then raced outside the door to catch up with "Euki".

"Oi, Luffy, don't make so much noise early in the morning! It's still the first day of school!" Another black haired man wearing a uniform with a different school logo on the breast pocket goes out of the house with a blonde haired guy.

"Yeah, bye Ace, Sabo! Euki, let's go!" came the reply. Obviously, the scolding was ignored, though.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Euki."

"You thought." He then childishly stuck out his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>In<strong> **school**

"Today, I'd like to introduce to you our three new transfer students. Please enter and introduce yourselves." The teacher of the class announced. Murmurs erupted from every corner of the classroom.

"I wonder what they look like."

"Are they girls?"

"Unfortunately for you people, we're not girls." said the red haired man who just entered the classroom who seemed to hear the previous remark of a classmate. The whole room's murmurs and noise went down as they stare at the three. The two look really scary, they'd like to remark, but they were too scared. The last one looked really quiet or noisy maybe, but not as scary as the two.

"Kid, you shouldn't really scare these people." remarked the blonde, noticing the look on their classmates' faces. Scared shitless. Faces priceless.

The little kid or the last of the three finally spoke up. Most of the girls thought he's cute. Said he looked like a girl and stuff. Some of the boys, even thought same as the girls. If not for the fact he was wearing a boy's uniform.

"Eustass. Killer. You're scaring them. Besides, the teacher told us to introduce ourselves first. Since you're the first who entered, Eustass, you're going first and I'm last. Understand?"

The very fact that Luffy wasn't even using Kid's nickname was scary. Kid told him to stop a hundred times but he never did. So, he thought that if that day was to ever come, it would be a miracle. If Luffy is not mad, that is. He might be smiling right now, their classmates comforted by the smile he's giving. But the two of them, being with Luffy since a few years back...

They know he's mad because they're scaring the people... and that's not something good, is it? Not like Kid and Killer were afraid. It's just that, they find it annoying when he's mad.

The classmates' faces changed and everything is written on their faces.

They've decided they liked Luffy but not Kid and Killer. Killer...that name...they're scared.

"Fine." He faced his classmates then, "My name's Eustass Kid." with the face of a mafia guy or something. More like delinquent.

"I'm Killer."

Then of course, the last but not the least, the most hyperactive of the three went back to his usual goofy attitude and said,

"Hi! My name's Luffy! Nice to meet you!"

The other classmates reply, "Hi~" completely taken in Luffy's jolly pace.

"Please sit down." The teacher says, thinking, "This year has troublesome students, I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>In the room with Kid and Killer (Present)<strong>

"Euki, there's something I need to discuss with you. And with Killer, too."

Kid was slightly taken aback. Seriously? Why is this guy asking _him_ of all people? There's that guy and that guy! There's a lot of people! And he's calling him that nickname again? He never stopped though. Only in public did he stop.

"What is it?" Guess he'll have to do a special favor this time.

"...G-guess you've heard of this already." He, though slightly shaking and his voice is slightly cracking up, throws the newspaper he was holding to Kid's lap.

He picks it up and reads it with Killer. They weren't shocked. They've heard of it. It was the final decision of the Marines. Of course, it is with the approval of the highest-ranked Marine, Sengoku, and the other three Admirals.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the room (Nami and Sanji)<strong>

"What the hell is Luffy talking about?" Nami presses her right ear more, against the door.

"Is he crying? I don't think so." Sanji does the same.

"I doubt anything is kind of true. By the way...did Luffy just call the oh-so-great Eustass Kid...Euki?!"

Then both starts laughing out loud until their stomachs hurt. But unfortunately for them, the trio inside heard and stopped their current conversation.

"Were they listening?" Kid stands up, followed by the other two 'til the door and opened it.

What they saw was Sanji clutching his stomach, probably hurting because of too much laughter, and Nami banging her fists on the nearby wall, laughing quite hard.

Sanji finally noticed the three and pointed at Kid (with his pointer finger) saying some stuttering words.

"Eu...haha...Eu...haha..."

"Euhaha? What's that?"

"Euki! hahaha!"

Kid gets embarrassed, his face, including his ears redden, as if his greatest life secret was just revealed. Maybe it _is_ his greatest secret. Or maybe it's not.

He faces Luffy, a murderous glare with a glint sets on his target, and Luffy, recognizing what he was about to do, _tried_ to run but unfortunately for him, Kid's fist was already slammed on his head.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT NAME! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!?"

"Just because!"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU LISTEN TO THEM THEN?!"

"Hmm...," Luffy tilts his head, thinking who are the people Kid referring to.

"Oh. 'Cause I want to?"

"Stttuuuuppiiiddd!" Kid retorts like a child then childishly stuck out his tongue like Luffy would've done.

He forgot that Sanji and Nami were there.

"Kid...Those two are still there, you know... And stop your childish banter." Killer sighs after interrupting and finally reminding Kid.

"Huh? Gah!" He once again sent a "you-saw-nothing-if-you-say-anything-to-anyone-I'll-kill-you" glare to the two.

"Hah?! You gothic make-up guy?! Kill me and Nami-swan?! Over my dead body!" Sanji doesn't agree to Kid, probably because Nami is involved.

"What did you call me, swirly-browed guy?!"

"Gothic make-up guy!"

The other three left out of the bickering sighs in unison. _Honestly, are they kids?_ _Kid is Kid but he's not a kid anymore...or is he?_

"How come this guy and that guy seem close?" Nami points to Luffy and Kid.

"Don't mind it. I'm not fond of talking about the past." Killer replies to Nami. He's obviously the only one in the right mind among the three. _Probably._

"What past?"

"Nothing."

"That's really suspicious, you know."

"Heeeyyy~ Killer! Where's the food?!" Luffy interrupts them and probably Killer is thanking him because that woman was sharp and he wasn't all that comfortable with the conversation.

"Hey! Didn't you notice we were having a serious conversation, moron?!" And so, Luffy takes double damage from the earlier punch by Kid and this demon's.

"Killeeerrrr! Fooodddd!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go. You know where it is. Go smell it. They're cooking."

"Oi, Blonde, do you think he's a dog?"

_"You're a blonde, too, you know." _thought the four.

"Not at all. But it is true he can smell even if it's only a bit of food. Especially meat. You should know that." Killer then walks away, going to the way where Luffy is heading. He's quite checking Luffy's sense of smell.

"That's true. How do you know?" Nami finds herself inquiring about them again. But who cares? This will be quite the info if she finds out.

"Let's go. Everything'll be eaten by THAT if we don't follow him." This time, Kid speaks up and then followed Killer and Luffy.

"They really won't reveal anything."

"Nami-swaaan? Are you troubled?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Zoro)<strong>

"Are you serious, sir?" The marimo queried.

"Do you think I'm joking, Roronoa?" Sengoku replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not? Probably? I dunno."

"Which one is it?!"

"Maybe? I dunno? Who knows?"

"Make up your mind already!"

Knock. knock. knock.

"Come in!"

"Sir, the Whit-" A random marine gets interrupted by a bearded old man with a scar over his left eye.

"Let's eat rice crackers!"

"Garp, shut up! Get out!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

Sengoku rubs his forehead, trying to ease it from the stress and headache that's in his office right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, the last part was something I made because I was ultra bored xD <strong>

**Please review xD Boring?**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. Sorry for late update xD**

**Thanks to Lily who helped meeeee :3 :3 Srsly, thanks! **

**Okay,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. THIS. One Piece and its characters belong to Oda :3**

* * *

><p><em>In a dark alley where we usually pass by, we found him.<em>

_He didn't look like a child who was capable of showing any emotion._

_He just sat there, staring._

_He was quiet, unlike the other children around his age, who would probably cry at that age and situation._

_He was different._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Around 30 minutes after Kid, Killer and Luffy had introduced themselves, recess time had arrived.

Luffy went to throw the trash he had gathered during the time the teacher was discussing about something. All those trash were paper he had used to scribble on while waiting for the teacher to finish talking about orientations and stuff.

As he got out of the building, he suddenly stumbled upon something...and fell to the ground face-first.

But...he found out that the _"something"_ turned out to be a...

_"Someone."_

"Hmm? What was that?" The boy, still in a sleepy stupor, asked absent-mindedly.

But then again, that _"what"_ was a _"who"_, though the boy has yet to notice.

The inevitable meeting of two people.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"Nami-swaaannn~ Here's your dessert!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Luffy tries to get a piece (or maybe the whole) of the dessert but he got noticed and was shouted at by Sanji.

"Boring!"

"You'll get yours, so just wait!"

Meanwhile, Killer was still stuck, thinking why Sanji wasthe one who prepared the dishes they ate just now...

Let's see...

Blackhole?

Or Luffy. Food. Eat. Chefs. Tired. Luffy. Hungry?

Who knows?

...

* * *

><p><strong>What happened:<strong>

After they arrived at the place where they are supposed eat, Luffy, seeing all the food, gobbled everything up. Except for the living humans, of course.

Few minutes later, with all the chefs bringing food and dishes to and from the table, kitchen to table, they grew tired and eventually became unable to cook. More like, a few of them fainted. Or maybe that was a lot... There were only three chefs feeding a complete blackhole.

Sanji then substituted them, quite pitying them because they (most probably) didn't know _what_ they were actually feeding.

He is enough for a lot of people and is used to Luffy. Cooking for him is already an everyday thing, how can he not be used to it?

* * *

><p><strong>After eating.<strong>

**Time: 1:30 AM**

"Heey, Eustass! This is amazing, isn't it!" Luffy holds up the newspaper he was holding earlier.

At the corner, it read, "Roronoa Zoro, ranked Captain of a Marine Fleet, promoted to Vice-Admiral"

Why is it even in the newspaper?

"I know you're glad about _that_ but shut up for now! How come you didn't notice the headline?!"

"Headline?"

"Yes, headline. You noticed the text at the lower right corner, but not the headline that's printed with a WAY bigger font size than that? How is that possible?" Kid once again retorted in disbelief. But maybe that's not even shocking for him anymore.

Luffy proceeds to read the headline thing they've been talking about. But his smile suddenly fades and turns to a frown.

**"Three Celestial Dragons will visit the Goa Kingdom."** was written in bold letters on the newspaper. And it's the day after tomorrow.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen that, Luffy! What were you happy about, anyways?!" The blonde cook scolds Luffy, confused as to why he was happy with something.

"Uh...Nothing?" Luffy replies, clearly ignoring the first statement. He hated those people. They are scum.

"It's because the world's in the hands of scum like them that it's all screwed to hell."

That's what Kid said to him when he was younger. Like ten or more years ago. And it's true.

They may not be the nicest of guys, either, but, at least they're honest about it. Unlike those "upper classes" who make even the villains of the world look humane.

Nami facepalmed. It's not even an excuse anymore. He was already asking a question when he's already enough of a bad liar!

Kid, though in normal circumstances, he would've done as what Nami had, but, he knew better.

It's something serious.

Luffy might even shoot one dead when he sees one.

Though it's better if he doesn't. It was really very annoying last time. Marines were searching all over for them because Luffy threw a punch at one.

A very weak punch for bad guys like them but for those pampered idiots who can only threaten people because they kill anyone for fun and call Admirals because things didn't go their way , that was a strong punch.

"Luffy! It's about time we go back! As usual, you took so long just to eat. See? The fridge's almost empty." Sanji points inside the fridge that Luffy raided but is again confused as to why the fridge still had food. Usually, fridges cannot satisfy Luffy. But how? Must be a miracle, but no? Did he eat less? Did he eat slower than usual? Impossible.

Though Luffy eating less was definitely not true, he was eating slower than usual. One second slower than usual.

* * *

><p>Sanji and Nami managed to convince Luffy to go back to the Gray Terminal already after he got, once again, in contact with Kid's fist because he told Kid that the only reason he went to Kid was to tell him about that newspaper.<p>

"Oww...Did Euki even need to hit me? I already had enough with you hitting my head today!" Luffy childishly whined.

"Yes, he did! You were being an idiot! Don't tell me we went there, travelled for how many hours just for you to tell him about that newspaper?! How is having a marine's promotion to a vice-admiral and a tenryuubito coming here a happy news?!" Nami held her fist just so it will level with her eye and gave off an aura similar to that of a demon. A ferocious demon.

"I didn't go only for that newspaper. I'm sure Eustass knows what to do." Luffy sits on his bed then lies down, tired.

"This isn't the Luffy we know but... how can we say that? We don't know anything about his personal life except that he calls Eustass Kid "Euki" for some reason we don't know. It's just that, Luffy doesn't act this way around us." Both individuals think. He's been acting this way since they visited Kid. Or even before that!

He might have a goofy attitude, which is 99 percent of his attitude, but he does have a serious personality and that's the remaining 1 percent of his attitude. That's what they've observed, at least.

They just want to know more. They don't want their leader to shoulder everything. They're his comrades. Friends. Why isn't he telling them anything?

"Luffy, what are you going to do tomorrow?" Sanji strides towards the table with an ashtray on top of it in order to put out his cigarette.

"I dunno. Meet someone, I guess? Or someone's coming. So stay put here." Luffy replies, not quite sure.

"Who?" Both replies in unison, obviously puzzled but...

They will not accept a stupid reason! Not for the reason why that person is visiting! Who on earth is it anyways?!

"Secret. It's a surprise. But honestly, it's just a guess that he will be coming." Luffy laughs with his usual "shishishishi" out loud.

The door creaks open. Due to the noise it made, one might think that a skeleton opened it. But no, it's the group's sniper, liar and one of the weakling trio, Usopp. The long-nosed sniper of theirs.

"Luffy! What time do you think it is?!" Usopp shouts, a vein popping on his forehead.

"I need to sleep so don't shout!" He continues, without letting Luffy answer the previous question. He truly knows that Luffy will answer "I dunno." then ignore him.

"Hmm, okay!" And so, Luffy lies down, then falls asleep, just 3 seconds after lying down.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day.<strong>

Luffy expected to have the sun's rays shining through the window and unto his face. But no, that will never happen again. After all, that place was underground and his room had no windows.

He was quite used to having windows because whenever he slept over at Dadan's or Woop Slap when he was in high school, he'd end up late because "the sun was too refreshing."

He turns to his alarm clock sitting on the table to the left of his bed together with the lampshade and ashtray. 6:20. Why was he up so early?!

Oh, right, the noise upstairs. Door. Someone?

He lazily gets up, opens the door, out to the corridor and climbs up the stairs.

"Saaanjiiii, what's with the noise?" He lazily asks, as if he was sure that it was Sanji there. Oh well, he still got it right. It was Sanji near the door and arguing with someone. Someone with a familiar voice. The guest was not very visible in Luffy's point of view because he was still outside the door so he can't see him and actually confirm his doubts.

But the guest was suddenly kicked by Sanji.

"Um, why did you kick me?" Asked the guest who blocked Sanji's normal kick. The guest was definitely not one who was weak. Sanji's normal kick can pretty much knock out a lot of anyone's underlings. Anyone in Gray Terminal will be knocked out though. Except for those stronger than himself.

"Who are you?!" Sanji replies then kicks again. But again, it is blocked by the unknown guest who wore a hood over his neck, making his face imperceptible.

"I'm Ace and I'm looking for Luffy. It should be me who are asking you who you are. So, who are you?" The guest sounded ticked by Sanji's attitude but when he heard a voice that seemed so familiar, he went inside the building - without the permission of the guy who kicked him because he looked suspicious - without a moment's hesitation and turned to the side to confirm his doubts. And indeed, it was the one who he was looking for. Luffy.

"Luffy! You're awake! I thought you wouldn't be awake right now!" The guest, Ace, gleamed joyfully.

"Ah? Oh. Ace! It's been awhile!" Luffy replies, out of his sleepy stupor. And soon, they are out in their own world.

But the blonde still had one question.

Who the fuck was that guy with freckles?

* * *

><p><strong>Just finished it! :3<strong>

**Please review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't manage to keep them in character...Sorry. Might as well place only a little OOC stuff here xD Next time, I'll try my best to keep them in-character! **

**Sorry! (For grammatical errors, spelling errors, etc. All errors.)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. All belongs to Oda. (Except the plot of this story)**

* * *

><p>"Ace! I knew it! Why are you here so early in the morning?! It's still 6AM, you know!" Luffy remarked, seated beside Ace, surrounded by his comrades, Brook, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Franky and Robin.<p>

Ace went and pinched Luffy's cheeks and stretched it sideways. "Don't tell me the time! I know the time right now, idiot! Why are you awake at this time, anyways?!"

"You and Sanji were so noisy! I could even hear it from my room!" Luffy responded, steam coming from his head.

"Ah? Sanji? Who's that? The blonde with a swirled eyebrow? You've got weird people here, Luffy."

Everyone in the room except Luffy and Ace (of course) sweat dropped. They all thought that Ace shouldn't be the one saying they're weird. He's weird as well.

"What did you say to me, bastard?!" Sanji shouted from his place, ready to hit Ace anytime.

Usopp and Nami were staring at Ace, as if they had seen him somewhere but could not remember while Robin was smiling as if she knew him.

_"Ace? Where have I heard that...and that face..." _Both Usopp and Nami thought but could not remember.

"Who are you?" Franky, the cyborg as well as someone who do all the repairs and such and a pervert wearing swimming trunks, spoke up.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry!" Ace apologetically smiled then bowed down, saying,

"I'm Portgas D. Ace! Sorry for my late introduction and it's nice meeting you!"

"P-Portgas D. Ace? As in Portgas, the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeards?!" Usopp looked utterly shocked that such a terrifying man had come inside their base. The freckled man had already earned notoriety, reputation and tons of rumors about himself all over the world. Rumors such as being a pyromaniac and rumors mentioning cases of arson in the bases of opposing forces.

Portgas D. Ace with a bounty of 550,000,000 beri.

"Why is such a big shot here? What is your connection with Luffy?" Sanji, while maintaining his composure after the earlier description of himself, as said by Ace and after they found out the identity and occupation of the freckled man, asked.

"First of all, I came here to visit Luffy, to see if he's alright or if he punched one down again or something. And second,..." He trailed off, glancing at Luffy.

"We're brothers!" Both finally say, proudly and happily, in unison, leaving the others with their jaws dropped, except for Robin.

"What? Brothers?" Usopp responded, quite stunned at the information. On top of being a commander of one of Whitebeard's divisions, this man is the brother of their leader. They didn't even know he had one!

And know that he thinks about it, they both have similar facial attributes! Just that Luffy looked younger than the other and Ace had freckles! Other than that, there are only a few differences!

"Wait, Wait, guys, Ace," Nami interrupts, she was confused at the first statement Ace had said. "What do you mean by Luffy 'punching down one or something'? What is 'one'?"

All stares go to the brothers. Only a few did notice the first statement because the fact that they were brothers was more interest-piquing. But true, what did Ace mean?

Ace looks as if he told something forbidden because he suddenly gaped at the question then covered his mouth with his hand.

"Eh? Ah, no, it's nothing! Simply opponents! Yeah! Knocked some opponents!" Ace covered up, laughing nervously.

"Some? But you said 'one'." Robin found a flaw in the man's statement and immediately said it.

"That's...Never mind. Well, yeah, technically, those are still opponents. So Ace is still right, though if I'd want, I'll make 'one' to 'some'. It will be much, much more enjoyable." Luffy replies in the place of Ace, who did not seem to escape the attentive ears of Luffy's comrades. He smiles, quite a smile out of character. His friends cannot fathom the reason as to why he has turned like this. Or maybe he was like this already. But not with them. He doesn't act this way around them for the past 18 months they've been together, never did he act the way he is now.

Only a few have noticed but Luffy's been acting like a reeeallly evil person or has been out of character ever since the newspaper topic at Kid's came up. Or has he been like this ever since the visit to Partys Bar for Law's meeting.

After Luffy had said that, Ace hit him at the back of his head with his fist, stating,

"Stuuuuupid! Don't turn that 'one' into 'some'! One's already enough! You do remember how much trouble you caused for me and the others, right?! So, don't punch another one! I'll personally hand you to them if you do that!''

"Hey, Ace, will you really do that?" Luffy asks, head buried between his knees, voice tinged with sadness and seriousness which might as well lead the others to mistaken him for crying, though Ace had said it jokingly.

"Huh?! Are you stupid!? That was a joke! A really stupid joke. Sorry." Ace apologized, he is not and never serious about giving his own little brother to those scum who made Luffy's life hell.

"Eh?! Sorry! That was a joke!" Ace tries to comfort him but nope, he's not budging. The others are quite shocked, they don't know what to think of anymore. 'Is Luffy crying?' was the main question. What are 'those', anyways?

Besides, these two brothers are waaay too close, it seems. If they do look at them, they have their own world. With flowers and pink surrounding them that it's quite weird. Though some do find it cute. NOPE. Just kidding. It's weird alright.

Luffy's shoulders started shaking and Ace panics.

"Wah! Sorry! Really sorry! Heeeyyy, Luffy!"

To the group's surprise, Luffy burst out laughing with his usual unique style of laughing.

Ace fumes, a bit angry, embarrassed and relieved at the same time. Angry because he got tricked by his own little brother (in front of his somewhat close members, perhaps?). Embarrassed for the very same reason and relieved because he didn't make his brother cry.

''You little bastard! How dare you!" He brought up hid fist until it was leveled to his chin and grabbed Luffy by the neck and started tickling him, laughing along with him. (for punishment)

Their laugh was contagious that even the others, who were tensed the whole time, started laughing. Once the laughter died down, silence followed.

"S-so," Usopp, trying to break the silence, started. Both brothers turn to him, as well as the other four who were in the room.

"What are 'those', anyways?" He continues, albeit nervous that he could be barging into personal business. Or that they wouldn't tell them.

Ace and Luffy's face suddenly tensed. They looked at each other and nodded, leaving the others show bewildered faces.

Both turned back to the others once again and said, "Celestial Dragons."

The very words left them speechless and new questions arose.

Why would Luffy and Ace have connections with Celestial Dragons?

Why would he punch one?

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro...Marine base somewhere in East Blue where he is stationed at.<strong>

**9:30 AM**

"Capt-no, Vice Admiral Roronoa! Congratulations!" A random marine greets the green haired swordsman, wearing a coat worn by all Vice Admirals, who just arrived from their Loguetown Base, after leaving the base where he is stationed at a few hours ago because Sengoku called him. The reason? He forgot his coat which was given the day before.

Zoro, being Zoro, ignored the greeting with a grunt. He went to the cafeteria because he was hungry. Unfortunately, the lights in the cafeteria were off, so he was also wondering why, right at the moment he was hungry. He's not Luffy so he won't really mind the cafeteria being closed that day.

Just as he turns back, he heard the lights being switched on. Then a 'pop!' sound followed.

''Congratulations, Vice Admiral Roronoa!'' All the lads inside the canteen greeted in unison. And all those lads were under him.

Zoro was speechless. He never thought these guys would actually prepare something like this.

''Uh, thanks.'' was all he could muster up into saying.

''Let's get the party started!'' a random marine said, clearly looking more excited than the subject of the party itself.

''Is there sake?'' Zoro asks, after a few minutes of speechlessness. He isn't the type of guy who'd actually break down in tears for something like this. But he could care less. Preparing something like this for him. A party. That means there is sake, right?

For awhile, the other marines were dumbfounded.

''Vice Admiral, of course there's sake! There's no way we could forget that!''

''So let's get on with it, then.'', he decided, hunger forgotten.

Few moments later, a challenge between the vice admiral and another marine occurs. Who can drink more sake than the other?

Three bottles later, the other marine passed out, drunk. But Zoro was still chugging down his fifth bottle.

Hours later, the noise died down until only silence was left. Zoro had already fallen asleep. The others were cleaning after everyone else's messes.

That night was indeed one of the moments Zoro enjoyed while being a marine. One reason is the booze, of course.

But enjoyable moments like this were about to end.

Nothing lasts forever, after all.

He's about to go back (probably), after all. This might be the last party as a marine together with his colleagues.

* * *

><p><strong><em>XXXXXxXXXXxXXXXXxxxXXXXxXXXXxxxxXxXXxXxXXxxxxxxxXxxxXXXXXxxxx<em>**

_The inevitable meeting of two people._

_''Huh?'' The boy who was in a sleepy stupor, scratched his head. Definitely, something..._

_He turned his head sideways and saw a person with a mop of raven colored hair who planted himself face first on the cemented ground. _

_'__That must hurt.' he thought, though it was his fault why that person had tripped._

_The said guy with raven colored hair seemed to have recovered and started to stand up. _

_He looked at the green haired person who tripped him over. And the person whom he mistook for a thing._

_"Wow! Green hair! Did you dye that?!" The boy asked._

_'What a pain. Yeah, yeah, it's green alright.' The marimo thought._

_"I didn't dye it, it's natural. Got a problem with that?" He asked, quite ticked off. Annoyed, to be exact._

_"Cool!" was what the boy, who seemed younger than himself, remarked, eyes shining in excitement._

_Zoro was more or less baffled. Who would think that green hair is cool? Is the boy being sarcastic?_

_ He tried to look for anything hinting sarcasm from the raven haired boy but found none. _

_"I'm Luffy! So, what's your name?" The boy, Luffy, asked, completely forgetting that this moss haired person was at fault for planting himself face-first on the cemented floor. Though partly, Luffy is at fault, too. Because he did not watch his steps._

_ And he gave his name to a complete stranger because he found his hair cool._

_"Zoro." The marimo replied, still bewildered but not anymore in his sleepy daze. _

_"Luffy!" A voice suddenly calls out to the boy. Judging by the voice, Luffy knew who it was. _

_It was Kid, walking through the corridor in a fast pace._

_"What is it?" Luffy responded._

_Kid, now behind Zoro who was still sitting down (though he has yet to notice Zoro), answered,_

_"The teach's-whoa! Green hair!" Kid comments. Now the green haired boy is absolutely pissed off. Can't these people stop commenting about his hair?_

_"Never mind that, Luffy, the teacher's almost starting!" He continued, though interest still stirred up by the other boy's unusual hair color._

_"What?!" Luffy replies in shock, then proceeds to run to their classroom in an unbelievable speed, dragging Kid together with him._

_And Zoro, too, decided that he'd go back. He, of course, is not sure whether they are classmates or not. But he'd be more thankful if 'Luffy' was not his classmate because he seemed to be an annoying ball of energy._

_But, on top of meeting the guy named Luffy, he found out that he, the red haired kid and 'Luffy' were classmates. _

_What's worse, the one seated in front of him is none other than Luffy. _

_'Worst. Day. Ever.' might as well spell out everything that day._

* * *

><p><strong>Please do continue reading xD<strong>

**Tell me what you think :3**

**Don't forget to review xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry for not updating :v Just got SUPER busy with stuff, school stuff.**

**Guess what? No One Piece updates, righttt?! I'm waiting...waiting...**

**If I can wait for SnK S2, I'll make sure I can wait for One Piece TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>He. Just. Can't. Stand. This. Guy. In. Front. Of. Him.<p>

Very. Annoying.

The. very. epitome. of. the. words. Annoying and weird. (And bad luck, if he were to add.)

Here's why he's a total bad luck.

He got sent out of the room by their very teacher because he was found talking to Luffy. Yet, the guy who had the nerve to talk to him wasn't sent out at all. He just sat there like a good kid.

But, the thing is, Luffy turned to him and asked him a question then faced front once again. Zoro, being the _good_ guy he is, _tried_ to answer his question by leaning towards Luffy's chair. And, as bad as his day was already, the teacher _had_ to turn to the class once again to discuss something. Oh, and she caught Zoro _trying _to talk to the new transfer student.

Thinking he was not listening at all, because he usually sleeps during class, she sent him out of the room. By the way, one of the reasons why he got sent out was because the teacher decided that her patience was up. Basically, it was partly Zoro's fault (majorly Luffy's fault, being the magnet of trouble he is) but he himself didn't realize it.

Okay, that was the very first bad luck incident he had after meeting that ball of energy and he's not welcoming more of them, either.

He can wish all he can to actually have less bad luck.

But when he remembers that luck wasn't on his side that day, it was far too late already.

Shall he state the second incident? If you say either yes or no, or neither of the two, he doesn't care. He's gonna tell you, alright.

He tried to throw the board eraser to Luffy's face because the kid named Kid...or rather, his classmate named Kid and Luffy were kind of in an argument that no one could seem to butt in due to Kid's face and attitude (to normal pupils, they'd think Kid's face was scary as hell and his attitude, mainly composed of his colorful dictionary filled with foul language, was something they'd rather not associate with since it's pretty much leading to trouble). When Luffy threw the board eraser to Kid's face, Kid ducked and the said eraser flew right into the marimo's frowning face.

C'mon, another bad luck. See?

That brings back to the situation of him trying to throw the eraser back to Luffy. Did he mention that Luffy was nearby the door? Because if he didn't, that was a very important factor to his bad luck.

A teacher came into the room and Zoro hit the said teacher on his left cheek when Luffy evaded the eraser by quickly squatting down. The teacher, who was the terror of the class, actually steamed with anger and afterwards, promised in a calm voice, laced with venomous honey, that the student by the name of Roronoa Zoro will have a failing grade in his subject.

_'One day, this kid's gonna pay for the trouble he's given me.' _He thought, clearly annoyed and ready to lash his anger out on anyone else who dares to annoy him that day.

Since he was really angry and annoyed, when the terror teacher called him in class to participate, he answered with an irritated and rude "What is it?!" causing the others, except Luffy, Kid, and Killer (since the two, Kid and Luffy were holding in a laugh and Killer was acting like it's none of his business. Well, it's really none of his business, though), to pity the said student because of the raging terror teach in front of him.

Little did he know that the kid who has given him so much trouble that day would be someone he would trust so much and follow.

Another cliche or something? Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time:<strong>

"Anyways, Luffy, you must stay calm even if you see 'em, alright?"

"Er, uh, I know it's kind of a sudden question or personal, you may say. But what did the Celestial Dragons do to Luffy?" Nami asks, curiosity obviously at its peak. The others seemed to control their curiosity due to the fact that it might be a very sensitive subject.

The atmosphere tenses up, though it's already quite tense.

Then Ace speaks up,

"Oh, that. Celestial Dragons did _nothing_ to him, actually." he replies, chuckling afterwards, looking at their incredulous faces.

"What did _you_ say?" They _tried_ searching for any clues if ever this male in front of them is trying to hide a secret or avoid a land mine - a rather sensitive subject.

Word: _Tried. _

They didn't even sense nervousness in his voice.

『 _They can't sense it, he's good at hiding it._ 』

Oh, and, to tell you, they didn't find anything but honesty in the man's eyes. As well as Luffy, who made the chuckling of Ace a burst of laughter.

"Guys, it's true, no one did anything to anyone." Luffy clarified while grinning, earning quite a worried glance from a now laughing Ace, who thought, "_No one? Yeah right."_

『 _That's not it. He's lying. What a liar. Luffy._ 』

"WHAT?!" All shouted in unison, except for Robin. But she seemed shocked and interested at the same time.

The others seemed to flame up due to anger. Especially Nami, Sanji and Usopp.

"You stupid idiot leader! How dare you actually worry us!" Nami and Usopp says, and rewarded him with a hard smack on his head.

"Oi! Shitty leader! What the?! Don't worry us!" Sanji says, kicking Luffy in the stomach, flying across the room. This made Ace laugh at Luffy, being hit by his own crew because they were worried. More like, three of his members are beating the leader up. A very fascinating view, is it not? Just kidding.

Are the members worried? Didn't seem obvious, did it?

Beating up the leader because they were worried.

Luffy laughed after the three were done. The other members started smiling (and chuckling. Robin was chuckling, mind you.) while Nami placed a hand on her forehead, thinking back why she decided to follow an idiot.

Who cares now?

And then she started laughing along.

Laughing was indeed contagious.

* * *

><p><strong>Eustass Kid, somewhere<strong>

As he lays down his bed, he can't help but reminisce about the time Luffy punched one in an auction house in Sabaody, a place known for slave trading and et cetera. As in punched one Celestial Dragon right on the bastard's face, sending him across the place, without any hesitation nor regret after the action.

It also brought a lot of attention and trouble to Law and Kid, being there. And knowing the Government, they snooped around their past, too. The fact that Law and Kid knows Straw Hat Luffy for quite sometime is out of the bag ever since the Sabaody incident already. It was on the newspaper that are delivered to them each morning.

Doesn't the Government know that they're invading people's privacy?

Of course they know, they just don't give a single fuck to the outcasts, the gang members and other people who are against the "justice" they've created.

But they've yet to discover past buried underneath.

And they never will.

Because not the bearer himself will allow it.

But what happened in Sabaody put them on the "Most Wanted" list.

Because the so-called good people, scums, in fact, the Celestial Dragons, are insulted of the act towards their kin.

Who has the nerve to punch them?

The brat named "Monkey D. Luffy". A meat lover (food, in general) and an immense idiot outside. Of course. Someone who knows no fear and whose idiocy knows no bounds. The leader of the "Straw Hats", an infamous gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago, Sabaody Archipelago<strong>

Fishmen aren't actually fishes, I tell you. But they are like fish. They can symbolize a fish or an underwater creature. Sharks, octopuses, sea stars and others. They are people who possess the agility and speed in water. They can also stay underwater for more than ten minutes, maybe even for an entire hour. "Merfolks" are the fastest ones in water. They may or may not belong to a gang.

And, "fishmen", "octopus", "shark", "sea stars", "mermaids", "mermen" and the like are titles.

Just like a rank or something.

Then, fishmen are said to have the ability to swim before they learn to walk on land.

But merfolks are a different story. It is said that only a few, not even reaching a percent, knows how to walk.

And they rarely show themselves to other people.

Why?

Because they are disliked, loathed, hated, disgusted, detested and abhorred by most people in the world.

Why?

Only those people know.

Racial discrimination, perhaps?

Yeah.

That's their problem.

But a teen by the name of Monkey D. Luffy just doesn't give a fuck nor shit to that.

If he wants, he might as well befriend even a skeleton.

Well, that's mainly why he has fishmen and a mermaid as friends.

Hachi's an octopus, Pappagu's a starfish and Keimi is a mermaid.

They are all the Straw Hats's friends.

Well, the problem was, due to being a mermaid (mermaids are recherche), a lot has been hunting for her. And she got (unfortunately) caught by the people who sells fishmen and the like. And she's off to an auction house where the scums, a.k.a Celestial Dragons, go.

Of course, as stated earlier, due to mermaids being recherche, she was auctioned at a high price.

She was on for slave trading but Nami (being the treasurer who loves treasure so much) and the others present, being a friend to Keimi were ready to sacrifice the treasure they have.

When she was presented on stage for her auction, Nami was very ready to sacrifice their (her) treasure.

But unluckily, stupid Celestial Dragons got the highest bid.

However, the captain who wasn't present made an entrance by making a hole on the roof of the auction house using the Flying Fish together with the Flying Fish Riders who are former slave traders (a.k.a kidnapping gang. People like the ones who kidnapped Keimi). He did that just before that stupid old guy named Dish...no, Disco closed Keimi's auction.

You should've seen the people's reactions. Everyone, even the stupid Celestial Dragons. Heck, even the Straw Hats were astounded.

When Luffy saw Keimi on stage, he rushes to her alright. Without a single care to anything except wanting Keimi to be free.

Hachi tried to stop him but his efforts were futile.

Then people found out he was a fishman and started throwing disgusted comments and looks towards Hachi.

How'd they find out?

Gah, it's mainly because merfolks have their distinctive actions and features...yeah.

Let's leave it at that.

Then a Celestial Dragon named Charloss or whatever, the guy who bid the highest, shot Hachi.

And then Luffy, who values friendship very much, though Hachi tries to stop him again pointlessly, went and punched the scared and panicking guy who dared to shoot his friend.

Then again, shocked, astounded faces of people surrounded them. Nobles, Marines (Marines were there though only a few), and pirates all alike were shocked.

And then the guards went to attack them just after the remaining nobles and other people evacuated.

Thank you very much, Marines then surrounded the auction house.

The et ceteras that came after were annoying.

Kid and Law were very irritated because the Government snooped around their life. Ace was worried. But he was with Whitebeard's family or clan or gang, as you may call it, and he couldn't really go to his brother. Since Luffy's his brother, he knew that Luffy does such things like what he did. Even if he was worried, he knew that Luffy can survive the raging Marines on their tails.

* * *

><p><strong>Present, with Kid.<strong>

He then received a call from Killer.

Killer told him a top-secret information from the Marines.

From the higher-ups themselves.

That they will be hunting someone from a feared Shichibukai.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. It's not a cliff hanger 'cause I simply know I can't do that. <strong>

**Why'd Killer even know something like that? :v Oh well. Save it for later chapters.**

**And who would that someone be~~?**

**Please do leave a review xD**


End file.
